


Sexual Healing

by elliottripp



Series: Sexual Healing [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottripp/pseuds/elliottripp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter fic, exploring the role of sexual intimacy in healing as Cosima slowly recovers from the clone disease. Cosima has just started treatment after they found the cure. She's at her worst, physically, but misses the intimacy of sex.</p><p>Sounds angsty, but isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing and posting fan fiction publicly. Any prompts/suggestions welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

Cosima sat in bed, fluffy comforter pulled up to her chest, a cup of steaming tea on the side table. She heard Delphine in the kitchen, clinking a few pots and pans, working on the dinner she had promised the brunette. Cosima caught a glimpse of Delphine through the doorway, walking with a handful of vegetables from the cutting board to the stove as delicious smells wafted into the bedroom.

Cosima had been sick with the clone disease for six months now. After Delphine fought her way back to Toronto from Frankfurt, she and Cosima moved back to Minnesota, both of them occupying the small apartment where Cosima lived when they first met. Cosima stayed in contact with the rest of clone club, but the distance from DYAD offered both women a little more security than Toronto could offer. Delphine had spent every spare second working through Dr. Duncan's cipher, decoding the cure to her girlfriend's illness. It had been two months of sitting over microscopes and pouring over research at University of Minnesota, staying up all night and pounding coffee the next morning to get herself through the day. 

Last week, Delphine's perpetual exhaustion finally paid off when she could mutter the words, "I've done it, mon amour. I've discovered the cure." Cosima's face had lit up for the first time in months. For a moment, Delphine thought, she saw a glimpse of pre-everything Cosima. Pre-betrayal. Pre-sickness. Pre-perpetual fear. Delphine's heart sang.

Cosima began treatment the next day. The regiment consisted of routine testing and imaging to keep track of the her progress, along with three shots a day, each of which knocked her out almost immediately. Cosima had slept most of the week away, and would wake up long enough to eat and shuffle to and from the bathroom before collapsing again on their bed, exhausted.

Six months of disease without the cure had eaten away at her body. The soft curves she once sported were gone and replaced by sinewy muscles and an easily visible ribcage. Her clothes hung loosely and her eyes were underscored with dark circles beneath. Cosima used a cane when she walked to steady herself. Though she had originally protested, Delphine insisted she use one after she returned home one night to find Cosima in the middle of the kitchen, unable to pull herself up after a fall. Now, Delphine was able to give her the shots and blood draw at home, so Cosima only had to use it outside of the house when Delphine scheduled ct scans.

Even after a week, the polyps on her lungs and uterus were shrinking in size. Her cough was as bad as ever, but less blood found it's way to her lips. She was healing, if slowly.

After Delphine had discovered the cure, she promised to stay at Cosima's side through her entire treatment. Being away from Cosima while she was still researching a cure was hell--watching her get more sick by the day and knowing that it was more helpful for her to be in the lab broke her heart. But, the shots were synthesized now. She had all of the equipment at home that she needed, and there was not one moment Cosima had been out of her sight since.

Cosima kept watching through the doorway, catching flashes of Delphine as she moved back and forth in their small kitchen, piecing together a filling, high calorie meal. She popped her head out of the doorway unexpectedly.

"How is the tea, ma cherie?" Her apron was pulled tight across her hips, sweater sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Still too hot, I think," Cosima replied. "I bet it would warm up my hands, though." She pulled the hot mug between her palms and watched the steam rise in puffs.

Delphine watched Cosima with a smile and a heartache. "Dinner is almost ready. Are you feeling hungry?"

"Totes! I'm starving!"

"Good," Delphine smiled with her whole body at Cosima's reply. An appetite was good. An appetite meant progress.

She walked slowly to the bed with a tray of soup and crispy baguette slathered in butter. Every fatty thing she could think to add to Cosima's meal, she did. They ate together on the bed in a comfortable relative silence, Delphine sometimes sharing an article she read, or Cosima talking about what she wanted to do once she was healthy again.

"Just a simple walk," she joked. "Sans cane."

"I could borrow a wheelchair from the lab and we could go out on a walk tomorrow," Delphine offered as she bit into her bread. She knew it wasn't what Cosima meant, but the gesture made Cosima's heart swell.

"That would be kick ass. I feel like I haven't been outside in ages." She took a sip of tea. "There hasn't been, like, a zombie apocalypse or anything, has there? Because I honestly wouldn't know."

Delphine laughed. "I have been wondering how to break the news to you."

"I knew it!" Cosima held the bowl of soup up to her lips and tipped it, pouring the last drops into her mouth. "That was so delicious, thank you."

Delphine took Cosima's hands in her own and rubbed her knuckles gently. "Of course, mon amour. I am just so happy that you are feeling well enough to eat like that. You lost so much weight. I'm glad to know you will be able to put it back on." She kissed the backs of Cosima's hands, then gathered their bowls and headed for the kitchen sink.

"Ugh, I know. I feel like a skeleton. Can't blame you for not wanting to tap this." Cosima heard Delphine drop the bowls in the sink quickly and then watched her reappear in a second.

"Quoi?" She asked, standing in the doorway. "You think I don't want to have sex?"

Cosima shrugged and looked down at her hands, twirling her thumbs around each other. "I mean, we haven't exactly been able to do much of anything since you came back from Frankfurt. I know it's a health risk." She looked up at Delphine, whose hand was rubbing at the worry crease between her eyes. "I guess I just thought it might be weird or gross for you since I'm all, like, bloody mouth and emaciated body."

"Nothing about you is gross to me, Cosima." The brunette did not look convinced. Delphine walked to the bed, straddled Cosima's knees, and cradled her face between her palms. "I have been so worried about you, so consumed with finding a cure, that everything else was out of my mind." She leaned forward to brush her lips over her lover's sharp cheekbones. "I also just didn't want to hurt you or cause another coughing fit. Just breathing normally can start..."

"I know. I know. You're right." She sighed. "To be honest, I don't even think that my body has enough energy to get there if I tried." Cosima chuckled lightly to herself and Delphine noticed the pain, the exhaustion behind it.

"I miss it too," Delphine confessed, urging Cosima's eyes to meet hers. "I cannot wait for the day you have a clean bill of health." She dragged her fingers down from Cosima's cheek to lightly brush over her breast. The brunette closed her eyes at the feel of Delphine's hand on her. Even through her sweatshirt, Cosima's nerves were tingling.

"Me, too," she grinned. "I'm gonna rock your world." Cosima winked at the blonde, who bit her lip and slowly pulled her mouth into a large smile.

"I have no doubt, mon amour."

"I really should be making a list of things I want to do or something. I have nothing to do all day but sit in bed and, like, daydream about doin' it." Delphine laughed loudly, leaning forward to tuck her face into the crook of Cosima's neck. Her lips brushed over the brunette's pulse point and she felt Cosima inhale sharply. The she heard the familiar throat-clear, the one that Cosima made when she felt a coughing fit coming on but wanted to suppress it. Delphine pulled back, worried, and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand.

Cosima coughed into her hand, barreling forward, her eyes wincing at the pain roaring up her chest. Delphine moved off of her legs and began rubbing long, calming strokes down her love's spine. The fit lasted a minute or two, then subsided. The tissue was spotted with blood when she pulled it away.

Delphine quietly removed the tissue from Cosima's palm and wiped at the blood on her lips until they were clean. Cosima took a long drink to tea to wash the inside of her mouth.

"Well, that was super sexy."

"Cosima..."

"I mean, you kiss my neck a few times and my body can't keep up with breathing a little faster." She sighed. "It's frustrating as hell."

"I know. It is for me, too." Delphine shifted next to Cosima, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman, pulling her close.

"But your body works just fine."

"I know, it is not fair," Delphine replied, brushing stray hairs back from Cosima's face. Cosima looked up, searching for Delphine's hazel eyes as her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"No that's not what I mean..." Cosima trailed off. "Are you, um, like, taking care of yourself?" Delphine felt the heat of a blush creeping up her neck at Cosima's question. "As in, sexually..."

"I know what you meant," Delphine smiled, nervous.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Delphine said.

Cosima waggled her eyebrows at Delphine's embarrassment. "Are you sitting here just as sexually frustrated as me, or have you been taking care of business?"

Delphine laughed loudly. "The two are not mutually exclusive. I am frustrated, yes. And I am also able to 'take care of business'" she mocked, "when the need arises." Delphine watched Cosima's eyebrows peak up in surprise and curiosity. Cosima's silence prompted Delphine to keep talking. "I mean, as I was researching the cure, I was too exhausted to do much of anything. But since the shots have been working, and I have been getting more rest, those urges do come from time to time."

Delphine's fingers toyed with Cosima's, glided over her palms and wrist, as the brunette's dreads rested on her shoulder and draped over her arm.

Cosima cleared her throat and paused. "Would you touch yourself in front of me?"

Delphine inhaled sharply, a jolt of electricity shot from head to toe, reverberating in her groin.

"Now?"

"Well, not if you're not in the mood. I don't want to force it or anything."

"Non. I do not feel forced." Delphine placed her hand on the back of Cosima's neck, guiding their faces together and brushing the brunette's lips lightly with her own, slowly and lightly kissing her. She watched Cosima's eyes flutter shut, felt the smaller woman willing her breathing to remain slow and steady. "Lay back," Delphine whispered as she pulled away, guiding Cosima's head away from her shoulder toward the pillow. She wondered for a second where this boldness came from when only seconds before she had been blushing at a question.

She slipped out of their bed and stood next to Cosima. The brunette's eyes were wide and curious, and followed Delphine's hands as she tugged at the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Delphine popped the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps off slowly, not teasing, just letting Cosima take her time in watching.

She hooked her thumbs at the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down slowly and tugging her underwear along with them. Cosima's tongue flicked out from between her lips quickly and she pushed herself up firmer against the headboard. Her eyes raked over Delphine's form. Her beautiful breasts and graceful shoulders, the curve of her hips and her feminine stomach. That patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs.

She'd seen the blonde naked plenty of times in the last few months, just as Delphine had seen her bare skin while helping her bathe or change clothes. But this felt different. The blonde wasn't slipping into pajamas or hopping into the shower. She was standing next to their bed, naked, with the intention of pleasuring herself.

Delphine lifted her right knee into the bed and swung it over Cosima's thigh, moving to straddle her again over the comforter. She steadied herself using Cosima's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her once again. She kept it slow and light, not wanting their kiss to deepen for fear of obstructing Cosima's access to oxygen or starting another coughing fit.

"Is this okay?" Cosima asked.

"Yes," Delphine smiled and kissed her once more. She raised up, letting her hips rest against her heels, knees flush to Cosima's hips.

Cosima watched Delphine's fingers trail up her own thighs as the blonde bit her bottom lip. Her left hand reached up to brush against her nipple lightly, circling it and wrapping her hand entirely around her breast. Cosima's hand gently reached up to brush the other one, her eyes staring into Delphine's.

The blonde's right hand found it's way to the patch of light brown curls that hovered over Cosima's thighs. She moaned softly as her fingers swirled gently over her clit and ran through the folds of her labia.

"Can I taste you?" Cosima asked, her hand still brushing over her girlfriend's breast.

Delphine answered by running the fingers that had just collected her wetness gently over Cosima's bottom lip. Her tongue snuck out and collected what she could, pressing a kiss to Delphine's fingertips to let her know she was done.

Delphine's hand returned to her clit, swirling lightly, again and again, until her hips began moving in time with her fingers. The hand that had been teasing her own breast found it's way to her entrance, feeling the heat and wetness collecting. Cosima watched Delphine tease her opening, watched her girlfriend's fingertips disappear, deeper each time, as she teased herself. The brunette struggled to keep her breathing normal.

Delphine sank down into her own fingers, years and years of practice allowing her to know exactly where to press and how deeply. "I wish it was you," she confessed, as her hips started moving in time with her hand. Cosima rolled Delphine's nipple between her fingers. She watched the blonde's hand push around her clit, her fingers wet and shaky.

"It is me." Cosima leaned forward to press neat, soft kisses to Delphine's sternum. "I'm watching you. I'm here with you."

She felt the blonde's hips jerking more frantically, so she pulled back to watch. Delphine's eyes were locked on Cosima's. The hand inside of her was pushing quickly in and out and the hand on her clit drew hard, precise circles. Delphine's mouth fell open as her hips thrust forward and she let out a long, loud moan. The orgasm spilled out of every pore. She felt the muscles inside of her squeezing her fingers as she rode out every last wave. Cosima's hands pinched her nipples as the last few aftershocks subsided.

"Merde." Delphine's hands slipped out of and away from her cunt, wrapping around Cosima's shoulders and pulling her close. Cosima stroked Delphine's mass of blonde waves and soothed down her spine as she came down from her high. Delphine pulled away just enough to slip under the covers, next to Cosima, tucking the smaller woman under her arm, wrapping around her protectively.

"Was it good for you? Cause it was good for me," Cosima said nuzzling into Delphine's side.

"Mmm," Delphine hummed, pressing soft kisses to Cosima's hairline. 

"Seriously, I'm making a list. Places and ways we are going to get it on once I'm all healed up."

"I look forward to adding to that list. And, of course doing my best to help check them all off." She smiled. Cosima tilted her head back, pale, bony knuckles brushing against the rosy glow on Delphine's cheeks. "I was worried you would feel unsatisfied."

"I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't really turned on right now. But I know that trying to fix that would probably lead to bloody tissues and a ton of pain, so I can ignore it for now."

"I promise you I will make it worth the wait." Delphine reached across her side nightstand and turned off the lamp that had been illuminating the space.

"You better," Cosima teased, poking her in the ribs. 

"Keep getting better and I will do anything you want." Delphine's hands stroked down Cosima's back, soothing and warming as she felt the brunette shiver and take in a shaky breath. Slowly, her breathing evened out and Delphine felt Cosima drift into slumber. 

She thought briefly about the dishes in the sink and decided to leave them. This was the most peaceful she'd seen Cosima in months and she didn't have the heart to move her.


	2. Gaining Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months into treatment, Cosima is well enough to begin to venture out on her own. She's starting to feel well enough for lots of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all. Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Again, I'm very new to writing fics like this. Any guidance, words of encouragement, and suggestions are welcome and appreciated :)

Cosima's hand wrapped around the peach and squeezed, checking for ripeness. She tossed it into the cart and pushed forward to the checkout, crossing the last item off of her list.

Today was the first morning that she woke up feeling strong enough to leave the house on her own. In the last week or so, she'd left a few times, always with Delphine. The first time, her girlfriend had insisted that the cane come along as well. The other days, they took easy walks to the pastry shop or to the park, and Delphine agreed that the cane could stay home as long as Cosima held onto her arm the whole time. 

When Delphine left that morning for an interview, Cosima decided to sneak out to the grocery store to make them dinner. For months, she'd been too ill to do much of anything and Delphine had taken care of everything. The cooking, cleaning, Cosima's medical care, and now, with the interview, Delphine was seeking a full-time faculty position in the doctoral program at U of Minnesota to support their household financially. The symbolism was not lost on Cosima. Delphine was rooting herself in the same place Cosima was rooted. When she left the DYAD, her whole world became about Cosima's cure and care. The brunette was glad that Delphine was doing something for herself now--becoming involved in a community where she could conduct her own research in immunology and instruct bright Phd students in the field she was most passionate about.

She left the store, lugging the bag of groceries over her shoulder. Thanks to Delphine's cooking, she been able to gain a few pounds back and felt a bit more solid. Still, her limbs creaked and protested at the heavy bag, and she worried that she had made the wrong choice in leaving on her own. 

She took her time walking the few blocks back to their apartment, stopping a few times to catch her breath. She reached into her pocket at one point for a tissue when a cough turned into a small fit, but when she pulled it away, there was only a faint misting of blood and not the saturated deep red from months ago. She staggered up the stairs, pausing at their door, catching her breath with her head leaning against the dark wood.

Inside, she prepared dinner and dessert quickly and then set the apartment ambiance with lit candles and soft music. She pulled a dark green dress over her head and pinned her dreads up in a bun. In the mirror, Cosima ran her hands over her cheeks. Her fingers dipped in the hollows of her cheekbones and grazed over the darkness under her eyes. The health she'd started feeling in her body had been slow in returning to her face, her skin. The dress hung off of her body in the places it used to cling. She winged her eyeliner and looked a little more like herself.

Cosima heard the keys in the door and frantically pulled heels onto her bare feet.

"Cosima?" Delphine called out. "What is this?"

Cosima peaked around the bookshelf, a big grin on her face.

"Hey, you," Cosima smiled.

"It smells fantastic in here! Did you do all this?" Delphine shed her coat and bag near the door and moved to greet Cosima with a kiss. Her hands wrapped around Cosima's waist and smoothed up her back. "And you are even wearing heels!" She brushed her lips against Cosima's again.

"I know. Sexy, right?" Cosima replied, wrapping her arms around Delphine's neck.

"Mmm, very." She bumped her nose against the brunette's. "Did you order take out?"

"No," Cosima spun around and headed for the kitchen, beckoning with her hands for Delphine to follow. "I cooked. Seared salmon and asparagus and peach cobbler a la mode."

"How did you do all of this?" Delphine questioned as she entered their small kitchen.

"I... ehm... went up to the store." Cosima mumbled the last part, but Delphine caught it.

"Cosima, you carried all of this home? By yourself?"

"Now, now. Calm down. I'm alive to tell the tale." She grabbed each of their plates and placed them at the small table. "Now, have dinner with me."

"This is so thoughtful. Romantic music and candles and this food!" She reached across the table and held Cosima's hand. "Merci."

"No, this night is a way to say thank you to you. Delphine, you have given up so much to take care of me. You literally saved my life and then took care of everything while I've been recovering."

"What I left behind is nothing compared to what I have gained." Delphine's eyes watered at the thought of what may have happened to Cosima if she had continued to let DYAD make choices for her. Cosima noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Aww, you cheeseball," she teased, and took a sip of her wine. Delphine grinned and dropped her head to wipe away the unshed tears. "How did the interview go?"

"I think it went well. I met everyone in the department." She took a sip of wine. "Should hear back within the week."

They spent the rest of dinner enjoying each other's company, detailing their separate days, since it was the first one spent apart from each other in months. Delphine was impressed at Cosima's stamina to walk to and from the store by herself, saying with a grin, "you are truly getting better, mon amour."

"You know what that means," Cosima winked. "Dessert?"

"Oui, I would love some. You made my favorite!" After they finished each bite of the sweet and peachy cobbler, Delphine got up to clear the plates. Cosima stopped her.

"This is my night to treat you. Just relax and finish that glass of wine."

"Planning on taking advantage of me later on?" Delphine said, raising the wine glass to her lips.

"Thought about it," Cosima joked, flashing a toothy grin as she cleaned their dinner plates. She felt the strength in her arms weaken after a few hard scrubs. She leaned her body against the counter, her breath coming in hard with the extra exertion of standing and scrubbing. 

She felt warm hands on her shoulders, moving down her arms, gently removing the sponge and the plate from her grip. "You know washing dishes is my favorite chore." Cosima felt a kiss to the side of her neck. "I don't appreciate you trying to take that over."

Cosima knew that Delphine was playfully trying to tell her that she knew the truth. Dishes after a trip to the store was more than her body could handle at the moment. Still, she let Delphine take over, washing the plates with Cosima caught between her front and the sink. Cosima leaned back into her love, sinking into the feeling of Delphine's solid body behind her, taking care of her once again. The blonde reached to set the dishes on the drying rack.

"Shall I give you another show tonight?" Delphine whispered, her lips at Cosima's neck. Cosima's eyes fluttered closed at the thought. Ever since that first night, Delphine had included Cosima's wandering hands whenever she was feeling in the mood. Recently, Cosima had even been able to participate in the form of curling her fingers gently inside of Delphine, her arm planted to her thighs to conserve energy, as Delphine rode her fingers and got herself off.

"To be honest," Delphine confessed, "I have been wanting to since I saw you in this dress." She ran her hands lightly up Cosima's arms and down her bony back, squeezing the brunette's ass at the end of her journey.

"I was thinking about something a little more involved." Cosima turned slowly in Delphine's arms, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Delphine tried to keep it light, as usual, but Cosima pressed hard and flicked at Delphine's lips with her tongue. When Delphine finally opened her mouth, Cosima groaned. She couldn't remember the last time that Delphine had allowed her to go this far. She felt her breathing quicken, and controlled it so that it wouldn't catch in her throat and send her into a coughing fit.

"Mmm," Delphine moaned as she pulled away, tasting Cosima's mouth on her lips. She pressed into Cosima, trapping her against the counter. Their breath mingled for a moment before her rational mind could answer.

"Mon amour, I do not know if that is the best plan. Your body still needs to heal. There are so many risks." Even as she believed these words, her lips met Cosima's again, her tongue sliding against the smaller woman's. Cosima pulled away abruptly to catch her breath.

"I only had one coughing fit as I was carrying the groceries home from the store. There was pretty much, like, no blood at all."

"Is that supposed to help your case?" Delphine teased. Cosima's 'good news' was that there hadn't been much blood during her fit only hours before.

"Please, Delphine, I want to at least try. I'm so sick of being a cripple. If I can just get over this hump, eh, no pun intended, I think my body will totally follow."

Delphine weighed the pros and cons silently. It was certainly a risk to put Cosima's body in a state where it naturally needed more oxygen and irregular breathing patterns, paired with physical exertion. But she also trusted Cosima's knowledge of her own body. If Cosima felt ready, who was she to know any better?

Delphine's eyes met Cosima's in a long stare. Her eyes darkened as she pulled Cosima's tiny frame out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. The backs of Delphine's knees bumped against the bed, so she sat down and slowly drew the hem of Cosima's dress up, over her head. Cosima's discarded her glasses on the nightstand and slipped out of her heels. She wore her black front-latch bra because it was a little smaller than her others and fit more naturally around her now-smaller frame. Delphine leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her stomach, her hips. She reached up to the clasp and tugged it free, guiding the straps off of Cosima's shoulders. 

Cosima watched Delphine's eyes roll over her body, her fingertips dipping over her ribs reverently, noticing how they weren't as pronounced as before. The blonde gently cupped Cosima's breasts, feeling that they were smaller now than when they first met. Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as a groan slipped out. She leaned forward and pressed her foreheads against Cosima's sternum. "You are getting better," she mumbled into her lover's skin, like she couldn't believe it. Like it was a miracle. She tipped her head to the side and kissed the nipple she found there, already hard. Her lips traveled to the bottom of her breast; her teeth grazing over the skin there, then swirling around Cosima's nipple once more. Delphine was lost in the taste of her lover's skin, a taste that a few months ago, she wasn't sure that she would ever know again. 

Cosima felt her knees buckle at the way Delphine's tongue peaked out for a second before her lips closed around the brunette's breast again and again. It was torture. Amazing, sensual, agonizing torture. She wanted Delphine's tongue on every inch of her body. She felt her breathing deepen, and fought back a tickle in her chest. She cleared her throat a couple of times and, luckily, it went away.

Delphine noticed the loud noise, though, and stopped ministrations to look at Cosima with concern. "Is this too much?"

"No, just a tickle," Cosima assured her. Delphine was not convinced, but the heat in her groin encouraged her to continue.

"Here, you sit." She stood up and offered Cosima her spot on the bed. Delphine slowly removed her garments as well, stripping off her interview clothes until she wore absolutely nothing. Cosima flexed her fingers against Delphine's strong, feminine hips. She dipped her head to brush her lips against Delphine's core.

"Cosima..." she warned. "This is not about me." She cupped her hand under Cosima's chin and pulled her lover's eyes up to meet her own. "What do you want out of tonight?"

"Honestly, I want to touch you right now." She slid her fingers up the inside of Delphine's thighs and watched the blonde shudder. She ran her finger tips over Delphine's wetness and dipped her head again to run her tongue over Delphine's clit. 

"Oh, merde." Delphine breathed out harshly at her girlfriend's wet tongue trailing up and down her cunt. Delphine rolled her hips forward and felt Cosima's fingers tenderly entering her. The brunette opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to bathe Delphine's sex, licking every centimeter of swollen skin she could find. It had been so long, her mouth was eager to consume all of Delphine. 

She felt her brain screaming for oxygen out of nowhere. She pulled her head away quickly, trying to catch her breath, each pull of air wheezing through her windpipe. Delphine's hand soothed her hair. "It's okay, cherie, if you are in pain."

"No, I need this," Cosima stated, stubbornly, her forehead pressed against Delphine's hip bone as her shoulders wracked a bit and oxygen entered her bloodstream once more.

Delphine felt her heart breaking for Cosima. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to have one's own body not allow her to fully enjoy the effects of a lover's touch. Yes, she had suffered, too, from their lack of intimacy, but she had at least been able to find some sort of release.

"I have an idea," Delphine whispered. "Lay back, mon amour."

Cosima nodded and fell back into a comfortable spot. Delphine moved a pillow beneath Cosima's head, providing even more support. The blonde hovered her body over her lover's not pressing any weight, but allowing her breasts to graze the body beneath, and her thigh to brush lightly at Cosima's core.

She kissed gently down from Cosima's lips and chin, dragging her warm mouth over her breasts, biting lightly at her nipples. Cosima's hand crept up to hold Delphine's mouth there.

The blonde's hand trailed up Cosima's thigh, ghosted over her jutted out hip bone, and dragged blunt nails across her sinewy stomach. Her ears listened for her lover's breath, searching for the tell-tale signs of a coughing fit--or worse.

She grazed her knuckles over Cosima's wetness, brushing with more purpose with each pass. Finally, she let her thumb circle Cosima's clit.

"Baby," Cosima begged. "Please."

"Is it okay? How are your lungs?"

"They're working," she said, though the words came out as a whine, desperate. Delphine reattached her mouth to Cosima's breast, sucking gently against the skin. Her thumb gently pressed against the brunette's clit once more.

Cosima's hips rolled forward, seeking more. "Relax," Delphine whispered as she pressed Cosima's hips gently to the mattress. "Save your energy and let me do all the work."

"But--" 

"Non, Cosima. Trust me, I will let you do all of the work when you are completely healed. I promise," Delphine teased with a nip to her collar bone, then breast again.

"Fine." Cosima relented, relaxing against the bed, focusing on regulating her breathing.

Delphine worked her fingers back to Cosima's heat, circling and circling, her strokes quickly becoming more firm. Cosima's hips stayed still, even as she clutched Delphine's head to her chest with one hand and bunched up the sheets with her other.

"I'm so close," Cosima whimpered, her eyes shut tight. Delphine swirled her fingers over Cosima's clit a few more times before the brunette's body broke over the edge. Six months of unresolved frustration had made Cosima's orgasm both fast and powerful. Her whole body shook and convulsed as Delphine watched, her lovers raw nipple still caught between her lips.

Cosima's hands flew to her chest as it rattled, her lungs begging for oxygen. Delphine moved her lips to Cosima's cheeks pressing soothing kisses anywhere she could. She rubbed a calming hand over Cosima's chest, willing the pain to leave.

"Cosima?" Delphine whispered, worry creasing her eyebrows. "Mon amour... tu vas bien?" She watched Cosima's breathing slow and her eyes soften from being winced in pain. 

"Well, the first part was awesome," Cosima said after a long pause.

"Your poor lungs." Delphine kissed over the brunette's rib cage.

"Worth it," Cosima smiled at her love and nuzzled into her blonde waves.

"Best not to make a habit of this until you're stronger."

Cosima sighed. "I know, you're right." Delphine gathered the smaller woman in her arms and covered them both with their fluffy comforter. "Thank you for indulging me."

"It was my pleasure," Delphine replied. "Do not forget that we have chest x-rays in the morning. We will be able to see the progress you've made."

Cosima hummed in agreement, exhaustion hitting her suddenly. Delphine mentally planned the next day, tracing her fingers up Cosima's vertebrae as she watched her lover's face soften, drifting into unconsciousness.


	3. Marked Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scans and test results are looking up. Cosima's health turns a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-okay, so. I was going to make this a 4 chapter fic, but it could definitely stand alone on the 3. I feel like this ends in an okay place, but I'm considering still writing one last installment. Thoughts? Are there any loose ends that I'm missing?

Cosima squinted one eye open as a soft whistle pulled her from her slumber. 

"Sorry, sorry," Delphine whispered as she ran into the kitchen to quiet the sounding kettle. She returned a moment later with two steaming mugs of tea, setting one on the bedside table for Cosima. This had become their morning routine: Delphine rose early to get dressed and prepare for class, and always brought Cosima a mug to warm her bones for the day. It was the dead of winter and, though Cosima was feeling better every day, the chill in Minnesota could settle in and simply refuse to leave.

She watched Delphine pull back her hair in the bathroom mirror, then thread together the buttons of her shirt. Cosima's lips sipped at the hot liquid as she watched Delphine brush mascara onto her lashes and then smooth her hands over her pants. Delphine glanced at Cosima's reflection in the mirror and caught her staring.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Delphine smiled. "Do you want to ride with me today?"

"Definitely. I need to get to the lab early, anyway." Cosima kicked her legs out from under the warm covers and stood up, her harem pants hanging loosely from her legs as her arms reached above her head in a stretch. Her body was feeling stronger every day. It had been nearly three months since her first adventure out of the house on her own and she was finally feeling like a functional human being, able to carry her backpack without struggling to catch her breath at each block. In fact, the x rays yesterday showed that the polyps on her lungs were shrunken down to mere blurs on otherwise healthy organs. Same with her uterus and her kidneys. Delphine needed to check blood work results today before anything was official, but she was confident that the news would be positive.

Delphine tidied their apartment and gathered the papers she needed to return to her students. Cosima pulled on her clothes for the day--thick corduroy pants and a knit sweater with a scarf. Cosima was looking more like herself, though some of her clothes were still a bit loose. The dark circles under her eyes were gone, though, and her hips had mostly returned. Delphine was still doing everything in her power to help Cosima gain weight, including buying her celebratory pastries after each encouraging medical test, sometimes scheduling the blood draws and scans on different dates to be able to 'celebrate' more days than not.

Delphine had been teaching for a few months now and enjoyed it, though she enjoyed being able to conduct her own research even more. She had a few doctoral students under her wing and led her team in cutting edge research on treatment for chronic autoimmune disorders.

In the car, Delphine's hand rested protectively over Cosima's left knee, brushing her thumb against the soft corduroy every once in a while. She dropped Cosima at the lab on her way to class and they planned to meet a few hours later.

After working on her dissertation research, Cosima made her way across campus to the large lecture hall doors where Delphine's class met. She snuck in the back as Delphine was finishing.

"Do not worry about reading that last chapter listed in the syllabus. The research paper is more important, so focus your attention there. We will be discussing the benefits and risks of Richardson's treatment next class." Her eyes glanced toward the back of the room and found Cosima smiling, admiring. "Go forth and study! Enjoy your weekend."

Delphine's students started to ruffle their papers and shut their lap tops, making their way out of class. Cosima walked down the stairs as Delphine leaned against her desk, lips pulled into a small smile, waiting for the brunette to join her. Just then, a tall red-headed student walked into her line of sight.

"Eh, Doctor Cormier, great, uh... great lecture today. Could I come in and see you during office hours this week? I could use a little guidance on dissertation stuff..."

"Of course, Daniel, just send me an email so that I will know when to expect you." Delphine smiled, her eyes quickly peaking around her student to find Cosima standing there, arms crossed with a teasing grin on her face. The student followed her eyes and glanced back at the brunette.

"Oh, eh, see you on Monday, then!" He slung his bag over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs, the door slamming behind him.

Cosima burst out laughing and Delphine covered her smirk with the tips of her fingers. "Someone is hot for teacher."

"I think you mean professor," Delphine smiled, pulling a white piece of paper from her bag and handing it to Cosima. "Here, look."

Cosima glanced down at the page, noting the numbers in each column. "Dang, this looks great!"

Delphine stood behind her, peering over Cosima's shoulder as they reviewed the results of her blood work together. Cosima felt Delphine's fingers grazing gentle circles at the base of her spine. "Your body is almost back to normal functioning." Her hands rose to palpate Cosima's throat, checking for tenderness. "Is that okay?"

"Throat and chest are a little sore, but I think it's mostly secondary irritation. I'm breathing so much better. A cough doesn't lead to fits, though sometimes it's still hard to catch my breath."

"Weakness today?"

"Just in my knees when I look at you." Cosima poked at Delphine's ribs, sticking her tongue out from behind her teeth.

"Cheeky!" Delphine smirked and pulled out a small, white box from her bag. "To celebrate this good news!" She opened it to reveal a huge brownie, covered in gooey chocolate.

"You know I know what you're doing, right?" Cosima stepped closer. "I will now forever associate good news with pastries. Every time something goes right, I'm going to crave sweets."

"As long as you are alive to eat the sweets, I am happy." Delphine fit her left arm around Cosima's waist and pulled her close, brushing their lips together. Cosima wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and deepened the kiss immediately. These were the times that they tested Cosima's new lung capacity, seeing how far they could go before she pulled back, gasping for breath. This time, she lasted a few minutes, her tongue clashing with Delphine's and biting gently at the blonde's lips, before she pulled away, breath shaky and uneven. A small cough ghosted from her mouth and she tried to cover it by clearing her throat.

"You are in the home stretch, mon amour. Only a month or so left of therapy." Delphine bumped her forehead against Cosima's softly, their breath mingling for a moment. "One more thing," Delphine said as she turned and pulled a neon green flier out from under a stack of papers on her desk and handed it to Cosima.

The brunette's dark eyes wandered over the page, noting the wild lettering and the word 'Rave' at the top. "Oh em gee, are you serious?" Cosima looked up at Delphine and found her smiling, hopeful.

"We will go only if you want to... I know that it may be too much--I just see how well you are feeling and thought you could use a little fun tonight."

"Yes, yes, I totally want to go. I haven't been to a rave in... Shit, I haven't been really able to dance in... a year?" Cosima looked up a squinted, calculating. "However long it is, it's been too long."

"Good!" Delphine smiled, pulling Cosima closer by her hips.

"I can't wait to see your moves, Doctor Cormier," Cosima said with a wink. In the year and half that she'd known her, she'd never seen Delphine dance. In the beginning, things were so heavy between them. It was all misunderstandings and bad choices of words and high stakes. Then, Cosima was sick and Delphine spent every second of her day on nursing her back to health. There hadn't been much room for something as carefree as dancing.

"You may want to hold off on eating that brownie, then." Delphine closed the lid of the white box, tucking the baked good back into her bag. "Teaching at a university does have it's perks for obtaining marijuana in delicious forms." She smirked as she watched Cosima's jaw drop.

"Such a rule breaker!"

Delphine finished gathering her papers and soon, the two were headed out the door, hands clasped together, swinging between them.

Back at their apartment, Cosima whipped together some eggs and pancakes, citing "breakfast for dinner" as a pre-rave ritual she'd started in high school. "You don't monkey with tradition," she said, spatula in hand. 

Delphine listened to Cosima talk about experiences at previous raves and watched her lover's hands spin and point in the air. She wondered about the last time she'd seen Cosima so animated, so alive. She'd been improving, yes, but this felt like she was finally _better._ She was finally Cosima again. 

Delphine's body warmed, her heart swelling with happiness that threatened to spill over. One month left and Cosima's illness would be behind them. A thing of the past. An obstacle they overcame together.

"Daydreaming over there?" Cosima's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Oui," Delphine smiled. "I am." She stood and moved toward Cosima, closing the distance between them. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better." She took the spatula out of Cosima's hand gently, flipping over a pancake and setting it next to the stove. "Should we take a disco nap after dinner?"

"I don't know about a nap, but we should definitely lay down for a bit." She brought her head to Delphine's chest, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist as she felt warm arms hold her tightly. Her head was pillowed on Delphine's breast. "My body hasn't made it through a day this long in almost a year. If I want to have the energy grind up on you tonight, I'd better get some rest first."

Delphine offered her a sly smile and waggled her eyebrows."Go lay down. I'll bring you some dinner." Cosima pulled away slowly, already missing the warmth of Delphine's body.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it's _breakfast_ for dinner," she called as she disappeared into their bedroom.

They ate pancakes and eggs in bed, Cosima stealing bites off of Delphine's plate after she'd finished her own. Delphine pulled their lips together as she cleared their dishes. Cosima tasted like syrup, her lips still sticky.

When she returned, Cosima was under the covers already, curled up in a ball, smiling sleepily at her. Delphine slipped off her pants and pressed herself to Cosima's back, warming the smaller woman's body with her hands. "Rest, mon amour. I will wake you when it is time to leave." She brushed her fingers up and down Cosima's neck and shoulder, lulling her to sleep.

After a few hours, Delphine glanced up from her book to check the time. She tucked in her bookmark and set her novel on the nightstand. "Cosima," she whispered, running her hands over her lover's dreadlocks. "Time to get ready."

Cosima rolled over, mid-stretch, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Mmm, does that mean I get to eat my brownie now?"

"You can have it on the way." Delphine pressed a quick kiss behind Cosima's ear and stood, pulling her pants back on. 

She heard Cosima rustling through her drawers, mumbling to herself about what she should wear. Delphine pulled off her sweater and tugged a sheer white tank top over her head. She wore the bra she knew Cosima liked best, the straps peaking out of the top and the rest of it easily visible through the fabric.

Cosima glanced up, her eyes gliding down Delphine's body, noticing the way her shirt clung to her breasts and draped easily across her stomach. Delphine's hands ran through her wild blonde waves, piling them on one side of her head. "You are so dreamy," she grinned, crooking her smile and sneaking her hands under Delphine's loose top. "And super hot."

Delphine blushed, "Merci." She closed her eyes gently as Cosima pressed warm lips to her exposed collar bone. The way that Cosima's lips lingered and her hands strummed against Delphine's ribcage caught her off guard. Her legs suddenly trembled and she felt electricity between her thighs. It had been a week or so since the first time Cosima felt strong enough to get Delphine off without any help from the blonde. It was simple and easy, Delphine hovering over her lover as Cosima slipped in and out of her, her thumb rubbing small circles on her clit, sending her gently over the edge. Cosima's body hadn't allowed her release that night, as exhaustion settled in her bones quickly. Delphine sucked her bottom lip between her teeth at the memory of Cosima's hands on her, in her.

Cosima noticed the shift in Delphine's energy and brushed her hands over soft breasts, palming her through her bra. "How much time do we have before we need to leave?"

"Ten minutes or so," Delphine stated as she bit her lip, her breath coming out in soft pants. 

Cosima popped the button on her lover's pants. "I can make that happen."

"Cosima, save your energy," she said just before a sharp inhale. Cosima's fingers were in her underwear, brushing lightly against her soft curls. "I don't want you to be too exhausted to dance once we get there."

"Oh my god, Dr. Cormier," Cosima sighed as her fingers dipped lower, feeling just how wet Delphine had become. She nipped at Delphine's shoulder and felt the blonde's knees give out for a moment. "I just woke up from a nap. I'm feeling totally rejuvenated."

Delphine leaned her back against their dresser, her hips rolling forward on their own into Cosima's fingers.

"Something tells me this is going to be quick, anyways," Cosima teased. Delphine nodded and put her hand over Cosima's, pushing her girlfriend's fingers tighter against her clit. 

Cosima slowly circled, keeping the strong pressure of Delphine's hand behind her. She steadied her breath and ran her tongue across Delphine's clavicle. Her fingers fell into the rhythm set by Delphine's hips, her arm muscles burned at the effort. She felt the blonde shake after only a few minutes and Cosima knew she was teetering on the edge. 

"Delphine..." she whispered into the blonde's shoulder. "Come for me."

Delphine's voice cracked and grew into a loud moan as her hips jerked forward, Cosima's fingers still pressing strong circles against her wetness. "Ffffffffuck!" Her head fell back and knocked against the dark wood of the dresser as the orgasm exploded outward from her cunt to every limb. Cosima guided her down gently as Delphine's hand searched blindly for her lover's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Their lips met and Cosima opened her mouth right away, Delphine's tongue entering swiftly and flicking.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked as she pulled away slowly. Cosima's fingers slipped out of Delphine's underwear, buttoning her pants closed once more.

"Definitely." 

"Trouble breathing?" Delphine held Cosima's face between her palms, searching for signs of pain.

"None. My arm's a little tired, but other than that, I'm great!" She grinned. "Maybe this is that corner we've been waiting for my body to turn."

"Perhaps," Delphine replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I am so happy."

"That's probably because you just had an orgasm." Delphine batted her hand against Cosima's dreads, shooing her away.

"You are especially sassy today."

"Another sign I'm feeling better!" Cosima pulled off her sweater and put on a billowy green t-shirt, and then her thick winter coat and beanie.

"True," Delphine said, pulling her coat over her shoulders. "Now come get baked in my car and dance with me all night."

"Yes ma'am," Cosima grinned, taking the brownie box from Delphine's hand. Her free arm wrapped around Delphine's, holding the taller woman close and resting her cheek against the blonde's shoulder as they left the apartment.

Parking was easy to find. The rave was out in the country in a large pole barn, hundreds of cars parked in rows in the middle of a field. Cosima's head was starting to swim from the brownie and she noticed she was giggling at nearly everything.

"You know, this is on my list," Cosima laughed to herself, doubling over. Delphine tugged on her arm to pull her upright, holding the smaller woman's body flush to hers. Their knees knocked together as they began the trek across the field of cars.

"List?"

"Yeah, the list I made of places we're going to bang."

"Quoi? There is a real list?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I thought it was a joke, this list."

"No way, dude. There is a literal, physical list!" Cosima took both of Delphine's hands in hers and tugged her forward. Their bodies crashed together lightly and Cosima moaned. She kissed Delphine's chin before turning into her side so they could continue their journey toward the pole barn.

"And a rave is on this list?"

"Well, club, really. But it's like, basically the same thing." Her cold fingers slid up Delphine's sleeve, seeking the warmth in her lover's coat. Delphine shivered, but let them stay. "Yeah, there are some pretty weird things on that list. I started writing it when I was on a ton of pain meds at the beginning. Pretty sure 'roller coaster' is on there somewhere." Her hands flew up in excitement. "Oh, oh, and Eiffel Tower!"

"We should go to France just to have sex at the Eiffel Tower," Delphine teased.

"I'm in!" Cosima said, her hands dragging across Delphine's cheek. "God, your eyes are amazing."

"You are high," Delphine teased, as they approached the doors of the pole barn, the dub step pounding so violently that the hinges rattled. "Wait!" Delphine stopped Cosima from entering. "I have one more surprise for you!"

She pulled two glow sticks out from her purse and cracked them into green neon. She secured them around Cosima's wrists with a tube of plastic. 

Cosima ran her hands through Delphine's hair, resting them at the base of her neck. "I am so in love with you," she confessed, her pupils large and head buzzing. Delphine smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss before pushing open the large doors and walking through the wall of music.

There were people everywhere, bodies smashed against each other. They found a place for their coats, then Delphine felt Cosima's body against her back, moving slightly to the rhythm. Cosima grabbed one of the blondes hands and spun her around, pulling her towards the dance floor. 

They moved together, crashing into other ravers periodically. Delphine rested her elbows on Cosima's shoulders, their foreheads pressed together and her fingers running through her lover's dreads. Their hips met slowly, grinding together to the slow beat of the song. They stayed like that, alternating placement of hands and lips and, at one point Cosima turned around and ground her ass into Delphine. Cosima's lips were constantly curled in a teasing smirk. 

After an hour or so, Delphine noticed Cosima's hand drift up to rest on her own chest as her eyes closed. She placed her hand over Cosima's and mouthed "Are you okay?" Cosima nodded when she saw the worry in Delphine's eyes and waved her hand as if to say, "it's fine." Delphine pulled Cosima to the side of the barn and brought her a cup of ice water.

"It's so hot in here. A little hard to breathe," Cosima yelled in her ear.

Delphine nodded in agreement. "Are you ready to go?" Delphine called back. 

Cosima held up her pointer finger. "One more song?" She asked. Delphine nodded and, once Cosima finished off the water, they were back on the floor for their final dance. Once more, their hips were grinding against each other, Cosima's hands traveling up Delphine's shirt and spiraling down her back. 

Delphine spun Cosima around by her hand and watched her dreads fly away from her small frame. She took a mental picture and vowed to never forget this moment: Cosima. Healthy enough to dance and smile and spin without coughing up blood or doubling over in pain.

As they made their way back to Delphine's car, Cosima tucked herself under the blonde's arm, holding into her coat to keep herself upright. Her high was wearing off a bit, though there was still a pleasant slowness to everything. Delphine's strong body moved swiftly towards the car and Cosima leaned into her warmth. 

Delphine unlocked the door to their apartment and Cosima entered first, stripping off her coat. "I'm so sweaty," she announced, pulling off her shirt and slipping her pants down her legs on her way to the bathroom. Delphine locked the door and hung her coat in the closet as she heard the shower start.

She pulled off her clothes and threw them in the hamper. When she walked into the bathroom, Cosima was scrubbing the back of her neck, soap dripping down her back. Delphine stepped in behind her, wrapping her arms around Cosima's waist. 

"I can't believe you are still standing. This has been such a long day for you, mon amour." She trailed tiny kisses down Cosima's neck through the soap.

"I know, it's weird, right? I mean, I'm tired but it's not that exhaustion that has stuck with me for a past year." Cosima squirted some shampoo into her hand and turned around, working Delphine's hair into a lather. They cleaned each other off slowly, gently, brushing lips every once in a while. Delphine ran her hands over Cosima's hips and stomach, reveling in the feel of soft curves, so improved from the bony state they were in months before.

Cosima took a step back and pulled Delphine along with her gently. She closed the space and pressed Cosima to the tile wall. She leaned in slowly, dipping her head to meet the brunette's warm lips. Her knee slipped between Cosima's thighs and the smaller woman immediately ground down on it. 

"Cosima, is this okay?"

"Yes, please," she breathed, opening her mouth to accept Delphine's tongue. 

"Your lungs are not in pain?"

"Delphine, please, I need you," she breathed into the shell off Delphine's ear. 

Cosima's body thrummed with the pent up arousal of grinding against Delphine the whole evening without any conclusion. Delphine's knee between her legs felt like heaven as it moved slowly, meeting every thrust with one of her own. Delphine's fingers trailed over Cosima's hips, then around to her dark patch of hair. She parted Cosima gently and ran the tip of her finger over clit lightly, then down to her opening. She felt Cosima squeezing around her shoulders, her forehead pressed against the curve of Delphine's neck.

Delphine entered her gently, slowly. She knew Cosima hadn't been penetrated in months and didn't want to hurt her. Cosima lifted her right leg and wrapped it around her lover's hip, offering easier access. 

The brunette thrust her hips forward, urging Delphine's hands further inside of her. Delphine started pumping her fingers slowly in and out of her girlfriend's cunt. When she heard encouraging, breathy moans in her ear, she sped up, earning her even louder moans as a reward. She curled her fingers forward and tapped lightly on Cosima's front wall. 

"Fuck, that's amazing," Cosima groaned, her hips pulsing in time with Delphine's fingers. She tipped her head back to the shower wall, her eyes locking with Delphine's as her fingers slid quickly in and out. Cosima's eyes struggled to say open, fluttering closed every once in a while at the shots of pleasure that were pinging through her body. "I've been imagining this since you came back from Frankfurt."

"Me too, ma cherie," Delphine confessed. "It is better than my imagination."

Cosima's head bumped against the wall a few times and her hands grabbed on to Delphine's shoulders to keep steady. Delphine was growing more comfortable now, her hand pounding deeply into Cosima's cunt. Cosima let out a loud moan at the change in pace, her body humming with pleasure from the roughness.

Her lungs burned briefly, though she didn't have to suppress a cough. There was no roaring pain threatening to spill from her mouth. There was only Delphine's body, wet and grinding her up against the wall.

Cosima felt Delphine's teeth sinking into her shoulder, then her tongue soothing the bite, sucking at her neck and ear. Her free hand teased Cosima's right breast, tugging lightly at the brunette's nipple. Everywhere Delphine touched her, her skin caught fire. She felt her orgasm start to build in her center. It was growing quickly with every tap to her g spot. 

Delphine's arm burned, but she kept fucking Cosima, her fingers reaching as deep as possible and maintaining the rough rhythm. Cosima lifted her leg further and Delphine helped hold it up as it gripped tightly to the taller woman's hip.

"I want to make this last," Cosima called out, her head thrown back and eyes fluttering open, meeting Delphine's gaze.

"Don't fight it. We have every night for the rest of our lives for this." Delphine's hazel eyes shown nothing but warmth and safety as Cosima looked at her.

"Mmm," Cosima hummed and cleared her throat, her hips moving frantically against Delphine's hand. Delphine watched Cosima's face come slowly undone, her mouth opening slightly, her eyes fluttering and rolling back. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," she chanted. Her eyes screwed shut and her head fell forward as she screamed, her voice cracking into Delphine's shoulder. Delphine felt her fingers squeezed impossibly tight as Cosima's walls contracted strongly around them.

Her movements slowed with Cosima's hips as the brunette floated back down to earth. She pulled Delphine tight, arms wrapped around her shoulders as Delphine slipped out of her. 

Delphine felt Cosima shaking in her arms, her body softly wracking with a sob. 

"Mon amour," she called softy. Cosima pulled back slightly, her eyes watery.

"I'm sorry, it's just... There was a time I didn't think that would ever happen again." Delphine soothed hands down her back. She reached over with one hand to turn off the shower and grab a towel from the hook just outside of the shower door. She wrapped Cosima in a huge towel and murmured soothing words into her ear as she led her to bed.

After Cosima was under the covers, Delphine quickly dried herself and slipped in next to her, forming her body to the smaller woman's. Cosima draped an arm and leg over Delphine's body and snuggled in close. She felt warm, soothing hands run up and down her back, and exhaustion started taking over.

Delphine watched her lover's face become more peaceful. Cosima was right. She had turned a corner in her recovery. Her body was finally out of self-preservation mode and getting stronger. Delphine couldn't stop smiling as she watched Cosima cuddle in closer, burying her nose the side of Delphine's breast.


End file.
